Estaría debajo de una lapida si hubiera tenido un desenlace afortunado
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Emmett necesita un favor de su mejor amiga, pero no sabe como pedírselo. Ella accede a su petición, y luego descubre que sus sentimientos se confunden y no sabe si él corresponde esos nuevos sentimientos. HUMANOS. (frases del libro Eclipse)


Estaba en casa, era sábado por la tarde y el día estaba muy lluvioso, leía unas revistas de moda que mi amiga Alice me envió. De repente sonó el teléfono.

-Hola, ¿Quién habla? – pregunte cuando conteste

-Rose, soy yo Emmett – me respondió mi amigo.

-¿Qué pasa McCartney?

- necesito hablar contigo, urgente por favor. – sonaba desesperado. - ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

-claro Emm, te espero – y colgué.

No sabía qué era lo que tenía a mi amigo tan afligido, pero realmente debe de ser muy importante como para cruzarse toda la ciudad para verme. El y yo, nos conocimos en la primaria donde éramos compañeros, nos hicimos inseparables. Somos mejores amigos, conocemos todo del otro, no hay secretos entre nosotros.

Después de dos horas de la llamada llego Emmett.

- hasta que por fin llegas – bromee mientras abría la puerta.

- lo más rápido que pude – dijo, él siempre estaba de buen humor, era gracioso y divertido, siempre haciendo bromas; sin embargo hoy estaba apagado, como apenado y ¿avergonzado?

- ¿quieres café? – le consulte.

-con dos de azúcar – respondió mientras sonreía, pero aun así seguía triste.

Serví café para los dos y nos dirigimos hacia los sillones, él seguía sin hablar.

-Rose quiero que sepas que estoy muy apesadumbrado por lo que voy a pedirte – comenzó diciendo mientras miraba la taza de café. – pero no encuentro otra solución.

- Emmett, sabes que soy tu mejor amiga, puedes pedirme lo que sea, no te sientas mal – trate de hacerlo sentir cómodo para que hablase sin miedo.

- no sé por dónde empezar – tomo un sorbo de café y continuo hablando sin que yo le respondiera algo - ¿recuerdas a mi tío John? – asentí, dándole ánimos a que siguiera hablando. Su tío era un hombre de unos sesenta años, multimillonario que no tenía hijos, sus únicos herederos eran sus sobrinos, Emmett uno de ellos. – falleció la semana pasada. Y hoy nos cito el escribano a la mañana, a mí y a mis primos para leer el testamento.

-oh, Emmett cuanto siento lo de tu tío, como es que no me avisaste antes. – le di mis condolencias.

-no quería molestarte, sé que tenias mucho trabajo en la semana. – Era muy atento – el punto es que me lo dejo todo a mi – soltó de una vez.

- vaya, que sorpresa – susurre. - ¿y tus primos? – de todos sus primos él era el único bueno que si le importaba su tío, los demás eran unos interesados que deseaban que muera cuanto antes.

- quedaron hechos una furia, no comprendían el testamento y decían que el tío John se había vuelto loco por no dejarles nada.

-Emmett, lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver esto con la petición que quieras hacerme. – le insistí.

-es que para cobrar su herencia, hay una condición – él suspiro y tomo otro sorbo de café, esta vez tomo aire y me miro a los ojos. – tengo que contraer matrimonio, Rosalie necesito que te cases conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – casi grite por la sorpresa.

- Rose, de enserio te necesito, sabes que de otra manera no te lo estaría pidiendo –intento explicarse. – es que si no cumplo esa condición, la fortuna si va a pasar a manos de mis primos, realmente no me interesa el dinero, pero no quiero que esos canallas se queden con lo que tanto le costó conseguir al tío.

- Emmett te comprendo, pero no podemos casarnos; somos amigos

-Rosalie, sería un casamiento de mentiritas, ósea legal, pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, una vez que cobre el dinero y las propiedades nos divorciamos y si quieres te doy la mitad de todo.

Me quede dubitativa por unos momentos antes de responder. – no quiero nada, lo voy a hacer porque eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero. – lo mire y le sonreí.

- Gracias Rose – dijo efusivamente mientras se tiro encima mío abrazándome. – eres la mejor.

- lo sé – él rodeo los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa.

* * *

- OooO-

* * *

UN MES MÁS TARDE.

Vestido listo.

Peinado listo.

Maquillaje listo.

Zapatos listos.

Estaba completamente nervioso por este casamiento, cuando anunciamos nuestro matrimonio a nuestros amigos y familia no podían creerlo, como de la noche a la mañana pasamos de mejores amigos a prometidos. Para mantener la farsa bien, decidimos no contarles que era un plan. Fingíamos que estábamos enamorados.

- no puedo creerlo, ya llego el día – decía Alice mientras me acomodaba el bouquet de flores del peinado.

- paso todo muy rápido – acote.

- yo sabía que iban a terminar juntos. Era muy obvio que a pesar de ser amigos en el fondo estaban enamorados el uno del otro - mire muy sorprendida a Alice, no pensaba que ella creía eso de nosotros. Pero para mantener la actuación preferí callar a su comentario.

-¿Esta la bella novia lista? – pregunto mi hermano mientras entraba a la habitación.

- si Jazz, mas les vale que bajen enseguida y no le hagan perder tiempo al novio – amenazo Alice mientras salía, no sin antes darle un beso a mi hermano; ellos eran pareja hace muchos años.

- Estas muy hermosa Rose. – halago Jasper

-Tú también estas guapo hermano, se nota que somos gemelos.- ambos reímos.

-¿amas de verdad a Emmett no? – su pregunto me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿a qué se debe la pregunta? – intente esquivarla

-se nota cuando lo miras – así que pensaba igual que Alice, estos dos estaban locos. – además debes amarlo para casarte con él.

- si Jazz, amo a Emmett – reconocí por primera vez frente a mi hermano, pero por sobre todo lo reconocí frente a mí.

La ceremonia paso rápido, y cuando llego el momento de "puede besar a la novia" casi muero, jamás nos habíamos besado y debíamos fingir como si lo hacíamos siempre, fue un beso corto y rápido; aunque con ese casto beso confirme mis sentimientos hacia Emmett.

- ¿Cómo está la señora McCartney? – él apareció por atrás mío mientras me sujetaba por la cintura. Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, me gire rápidamente sonriéndole.

- disfrutando mi boda – ambos reímos.

- vamos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en Paris señora McCartney – descubrí que adoraba como me quedaba mi nuevo apellido de casada, y más si él lo decía. Esto iba a complicarse más de lo que creía.

- ¿Luna de Miel? –

-Si Rose, estamos recién casados y debemos irnos de luna de miel. – menciono lentamente solo para mí. – No te preocupes, nos la vamos a pasar de compras no mas – agrego ante mi cara de confusión y terror. Me eche a reír como idiota.

* * *

- OooO-

* * *

UNOS MESES DESPUES.

Nuestra luna de miel al final había sido una verdadera luna de miel, no pude contener mis sentimientos y se los termine confesando, para mi sorpresa él me confesó los suyos y cerramos el asunto con un apasionado beso teniendo como escenario la torre Eiffel.

Y ahora estábamos en una clínica de las prestigiosas, yo estaba aterrada por perder a mi marido. Emmett había salido a cazar como hacía cada temporada, pero esta vez algo ocurrió no conto con la astucia del oso que casi termina matándolo, ahora estaba grave, muy grave. Carlisle, el médico que lo entiende me dice que no debo hacerme expectativas, es casi imposible que sobreviva.

Yo me encontraba en la sala de espera del sanatorio como todos los días, y en eso vi llegar a Edward era un amigo nuestro, ellos se habían casado hace un par de años atrás, Edward era hijo del médico que atendía a mi esposo.

- Hola Rose – me saludo él con un abrazo.

- ¿Cómo sigue Emmett? – me pregunto Edward, tenía un cara de tristeza absoluta, era su amigo de toda la vida, eran casi como hermanos.

- Carlisle no me da muchas ilusiones- me limite a responderle. - ¿quieres pasar a verlo? – el asintió y paso. Yo me quede afuera sollozando y abrazándome para confortarme.

* * *

- OooO-

* * *

10 AÑOS DESPUES…

- quería una gran casa llena de muebles elegantes cuya limpieza estuviera a cargo de otros y una cocina moderna donde guisaran los demás. Me moría de ganas de tener un hijo propio. Quería mi propio hogar y un marido que me besara al volver del trabajo…

Me encontraba en la casa de Edward, hablando con su esposa Bella, era realmente una mujer maravillosa. Él era muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado.

- no tiene un final feliz… estaría debajo de una lapida si hubiera tenido un desenlace afortunado… - continúe hablando, Bella estaba muy concentrada en mi historia.

- en todo caso, tu historia si tiene algo de final feliz – me recordó. – tienes a Emmett.

-le tengo a medias – sonreí. –No quería que muriera.

Emmett fue todo lo que habría pedido. Él fue exactamente la clase de persona adecuada para alguien como yo y, por extraño que pueda parecer, también él me necesitaba… No va a ver nadie más…

Jamás me voy a sentar en el porche, con él a mi lado, y ya con canas, rodeada de mis nietos…


End file.
